Saiyuki Between Takes
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Saiyuki isn’t a fiction, but a documentary. And what happens between takes is rather different from what you already know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. It belongs to the great Minekura Kazuya. But John and Max are mine.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic and it mentions sexual intercourse. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summary: Saiyuki isn't a fiction, but a documentary. And what happens between takes is rather different from what you already know.  
  
Saiyuki Between Takes.  
  
Sanzo's team arrived to a small town. Hakkai drove along the main street, spotted the inn and stopped in front of it. The four men got out of the jeep, happy to stretch their legs. Hakuryu turned back into a dragon and kyued in order to express his satisfaction. He too needed some rest. He fluttered to the roof of the inn and alighted there, waiting for his master.  
  
But then, five yokai appeared. One of them, looking sturdier than the others, moved forward and laughed crazily. "Here is Genjyo Sanzo's team. Now we've found you, you're already dead. And we're going to be worshipped by all the other yokai. You ... But, but, what's this? What are you doing?"  
  
Two guys with a strange black object had just got out of the van parked across the street. They had been sent by NewsTV to cover Sanzo's journey into the west. The directors of the network thought that there was a great potential in this we're-going-to-save-the-world(-even-if-we-don't-care- about-it) mission. So, every week, they broadcast a report on the main events of the adventure. And they got very good audience ratings.  
  
John was the director of the documentary. He was a 28-year-old fair-haired man. He was accompanied by a 20-year-old brown-haired guy: Max, the cameraman. Max was very enthusiastic about the documentary, as it was the first time he had been sent abroad. John had used to think like that, but now he couldn't stand his job any more, because Sanzo's team was totally unbearable and uncontrollable.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us. We're just here to film you. Don't pay attention to us. But we'll have to cut that little discussion.", Max answered.  
  
"OK, I understand. You want to steal our souls! That's very low of you, Genjyo Sanzo."  
  
"What? But I have nothing to do with these two idiots.", Sanzo protested.  
  
But the leading yokai didn't seem to listen to him. He was to busy shouting: "Kill them all!".  
  
John didn't like that at all. It sounded to him like a bad omen. He was right. While the leader was attacking Sanzo and three other yokai were fighting with Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai, the last one was moving towards them. When he was going to reach John, Max knocked him on the head with the camera. The yokai cried out, but didn't collapse as Max had hoped. The yokai turned towards him and glared at him. Max looked desperately at his camera, his only weapon, but it had fallen to pieces. The yokai was going to strike him, but suddenly Goku's staff went through him and he disappeared into the void. The others were already dead, since they were pathetically lousy, like all talking-too-much yokai.  
  
"Are you all right?", Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine.", Max answered.  
  
But John didn't seem to agree: "How can you say that? We got nearly killed today. We're journalists, we're neutral, we aren't supposed to be attacked!"  
  
"Of course, yokai want to kill all human beings, but they're going to spare us just because they want a video of their feats for their families. That's very plausible. And then, we'll have tea and cookies with them.", Max commented.  
  
"That isn't funny. Moreover, you've broken the camera. That was the third one!'  
  
"Sorry for trying to save our lives! And there's no need to be greedy: NewsTV pays for all the equipment. We have an extra camera and we'll buy another one in the next big town. We have a credit card, we must use it."  
  
"Talking about shopping, I'm very hungry.", Goku complained. He looked at Sanzo with a pleading face. "Sanzo, Sanzo, are we going to eat? I'm starving."  
  
Sanzo's fan banged him on the head. "Baka saru, you've just eaten in the car. How can you still be hungry?"  
  
"We didn't have much left and, here, we can buy fresh food. It gives me an appetite."  
  
"You don't have to be given an appetite, you always have it!"  
  
"Please, Sanzo, buy me some food. Please!", Goku asked with an irresistible look.  
  
"You're so annoying when you're hungry. It's OK, let's go!", Sanzo gave up.  
  
"Thank you!", Goku lunged at Sanzo and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Goku, stop that! I've already told you not to do that in front of everybody.", Sanzo scolded him, in a not-very-convincing manner.  
  
"I know, but Max isn't filming us right now. I understand why I can't do that when he is. People wouldn't want to watch us any more, they'd stop embracing Buddhism and they'd become Christian. Then the three Gods would be furious, they'd get back their credit card and you couldn't buy me food any more! You explained it to me very clearly, even if I'm still not sure about the reaction of the female audience. Perhaps they would watch our programme more often. But, just now, Max has only a broken camera at hand. I guess the other one is in the van. So we're safe."  
  
"That's no reason. It isn't done. Period!", Sanzo snapped.  
  
"That's so unfair! What can't I kiss you if I love you? Gojyo and Hakkai are doing it and you don't tell them anything."  
  
Sanzo turned around at Goku's words and saw Gojyo and Hakkai. They were already bare-chested. Their muscled torsos were glistening with the sweat of the fight. It had been brief, but the temperature was quite hot. They were kissing savagely, Gojyo was caressing Hakkai's back and Hakkai's hands were on Gojyo's buttocks.  
  
"Hey! You two! There's an inn just behind you. Get some privacy!", Sanzo shouted at them.  
  
"Oh, Sanzo, you don't want to play with us.", Gojyo lamented. "What about you, John?"  
  
"Stop talking rubbish! I'm not a pervert like you! I don't want to have anything to do with your stupid little games."  
  
"What a pity! You don't know what you miss! Max, are you interested?"  
  
"No, thank you.", Max answered, blushing at the memory of the previous night. It had been really great, but he didn't want anybody else to hear of it. So he didn't intend to do it again. Never! Well, maybe not never, but not before long. At least, not within a few days. And why did Gojyo have to mention that in front of his boss? Max blushed even more. Now, he looked like a tomato.  
  
"Well, if nobody minds it, we're going to leave you. This inn seems very picturesque. We're going to visit one of its bedrooms.", Hakkai declared with a big smile.  
  
"Good idea! Thus, I won't have to bear the hentai kappa.", Sanzo commented.  
  
"Why are you always insulting me? In case you didn't notice, Hakkai is as interested in the matter as I am."  
  
"Yes, but I've a crush on Hakkai, so you're the only one who'll get the insults!"  
  
"Sanzo!", Goku cried, "How can you say that in front of me? Why are you always so cruel?"  
  
"Because I like it when you're jealous. You're so cute like that." And Sanzo kissed Goku for a long time in order to be forgiven. Of course, it worked perfectly well.  
  
"Come on, sweetheart! I won't let that stupid monk annoy me.", Gojyo commented.  
  
So Hakkai and Gojyo proceeded to the inn, even more turned on than before because of the conversation. They were followed by Hakuryu, who knew that, in this place, he was going to get some food.  
  
John and Max went back to their van. They had to prepare the new episode of "Saiyuki" with what they had filmed before the yokai's attack and the destruction of the camera. But there was always something interesting to show in the lives of that perverted team. Of course, John had asked them to hide their relationships when he was filming them. Unfortunately, even if they were doing as he had told them, they weren't very serious about it. So, lately, a few weird things had appeared in the programme and, as they were in important scenes, John couldn't cut them.  
  
"Sanzo, I'm still hungry! You said you were going to buy me food."  
  
"Did I say that?", Sanzo asked. He was now thinking of something else, Gojyo's lust was probably infectious.  
  
"Yes, you did. And, when I've finished eating, I'll take care of you!", Goku answered, and he gave Sanzo a quick kiss to make himself understood.  
  
Sanzo thought that he wasn't the only one to be inspired by Gojyo and Hakkai. But, before, he had to feed the baka saru and it was going to take some time. "Let's go! We're wasting time talking like that. Weren't you starving?"  
  
"Even more than before. And not only of food.", Goku said eagerly.  
  
So they too went to the inn. The innkeeper was happy, because he could earn a lot of money thanks to this group of people. That's why he didn't tell them anything about the strange screams that kept him from sleeping for some time.  
  
The end.  
  
Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me a review. 


End file.
